Faute à la fièvre!
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Vivre avec un Holmes n'est pas de tout repos. Voire pénible par certains aspects. John le sait. D'habitude il s'en accommode. Mais là il veut juste rentrer au 221b pour dormir et oui il n'est que 16 heure, merci. Foutue fièvre! (Absolument pas angst, même pas drama, juste une tranche de vie dans leur existence mouvementée)
1. Chapter 1

**HI !**

 **Après avoir dévoré tout ce que je pouvais sur le Johnlock français j'ai décidé de me lancer. Ça reste un tour de chauffe, pas vraiment poussé. Je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir réellement maîtriser les personnages, ni même de pouvoir innover alors que tellement de choses ont déjà été publiées. Puis bon, passer après les supers auteurs (grosse pensée pour Nauss, si tu passes par là) qui peuplent ce fandom ça n'aide pas X)**

 **Sinon, comme d'hab, Sherlock et John sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, version BBC, je ne gagne rien.**

 **POV John.**

La brise londonienne glaçait son front, trempé de sueur après sa course effrénée au travers de la capitale. Il s'était arrêté pantelant, le souffle beaucoup trop court pour une si petite course poursuite. Il n'avait suivit Sherlock que sur une centaine de mètres avant qu'une effroyable quinte de toux ne le cloue contre un mur à cracher ses poumons. Un vertige le prit alors qu'il essayait infructueusement de faire entrer de l'air dans son organisme. Sa cage thoracique toute entière le brûlait, des tâches sombres brouillaient sa vue et il n'eut que le temps de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur avant que ses genoux ne cèdent. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux quand une nouvelle toux lui arracha la gorge, l'empêchant encore de respirer. Ce n'est qu'après d'interminables secondes qu'il put enfin avaler une goulée d'air, en essayant vainement d'apaiser sa respiration anarchique. A genoux dans une flaque d'eau marâtre, il passa une main lasse sur son front pour y chasser la sueur, constatant avec énervement que sa température était bien trop élevée pour son bien. Merde. Surement une putain de grippe. Pas étonnant pour la grisaille froide d'un décembre londonien mais foutrement handicapant dans la course au bandit. Bandit qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu, tout comme Sherlock qui lui collait au train. John soupira, avant de se relever tant bien que mal alors que ses poumons semblaient refuser de coopérer. Une fois debout il dut encore s'adosser au mur pour compenser ses genoux mal assurés, le souffle tremblant. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à la piètre image qu'il devait renvoyer, ainsi affalé contre un mur dans un quartier sordide, les jambes trempées et le visage pourpre de fièvre.

Bon Dieu, à quel moment avait-il merdé au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il couvait une grippe ? À bien y penser surement entre l'homicide de la vieille aux chats et l'affaire du cuisinier intoxiqué. Ouais ça devait être ça. Sherlock ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit, ils avaient parcouru la ville en tout sens pendant des jours, sans jamais prendre plus de quatre heures de sommeil consécutives. Si le rythme ne posait pas de problème apparent au détective consultant il n'en allait pas de même pour le docteur, qui regrettait amèrement ses vingt ans. Et d'ailleurs, comment Sherlock avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer son état ? Ah oui, question éminemment stupide : le travail avant tout, le reste de monde on verra plus tard.

Soupirant, John se redressa. Au moins les murs ne tournaient plus autour de lui. Il essaya de se repérer. Merde. Dans quelle putain de ruelle avait-il atterrit ? Seul Sherlock pouvait encore s'y retrouver dans ces méandres. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Chier.

Agacé mais inquiet, John puisa dans ses vielles ressources de soldat pour faire face avec calme, sérénité, maîtrise de soi et oh putain qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Il se remit à marcher dans la direction qui lui semblait bonne, en espérant trouver le détective avec, _pitié_ , le criminel ligoté à ses pieds. Ouais, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas à se battre. Ou à argumenter avec un flic de Scotland Yard. Et Sherlock serait aimable, lui attraperait un taxi avec son aisance habituelle et foutrement pas normale, et se tairait, et le laisserait dormir pendant douze heures, sans violon, ni explosion, ni trou dans le mur, ni litanie de 'Je m'ennuie' alors qu'il revenait tout juste d'une enquête. Avec un peu de chance. Putain qu'il avait trop de fièvre pour croire cela possible.

Il s'essuya le front avec sa manche, pesta quand il la retira trempée de sueur, et déboucha finalement sur une grande avenue. Et, _Oh miracle !,_ Sherlock était là, Lestrade aussi, comment diable avait-il fait pour le rattraper ?, le bandit déjà en voiture. Le brun se pavanait fièrement, insultant Anderson, la mine réjouie. Bien. Le docteur subirait peut-être un peu moins si le sale gosse se défoulait sur un autre. Il boitilla vers Sherlock, pressé de rentrer enfin au 221b. Dormir. La promesse d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, oui il n'était que 16 heures merci, sonnait comme l'angélus céleste dans son esprit abruti de fièvre et de fatigue.

Puis Lestrade le remarqua et sa mine devint visiblement inquiète. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable. Il s'efforça de sourire, bonjour la grimace, et se dirigea résolument vers son collègue, bien décidé à partir, enfin. Mais Sherlock semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il continuait d'importuner les inspecteurs, arrogant, sarcastique, diablement séduisant alors qu'il martyrisait Donovan. Rayez « séduisant ». Faute à la fièvre. John abattit un peu rudement sa main sur l'épaule de son colocataire, pas la patience d'être délicat. Le détective s'il fut surpris ne le montra pas, détailla son ami en une seconde, son regard froid enregistrant le front humide, les yeux rouges et la respiration sifflante, le jean trempé, la jambe raide et le léger tremblement de son corps. Pas comme s'il fallait être un génie pour voir qu'il était malade comme un chien. Même Lestrade l'avait déduit et, oui, c'était méchant, Sherlock déteignait sur lui. En tout cas le brun sourcilla à peine mais s'élança immédiatement sur la voie pour arrêter un taxi. Sans un regard pour le reste de l'assistance il attrapa John par le coude, le poussa dans la voiture toute juste garée et lui aurait bouclé sa ceinture si le docteur n'avait pas grogné qu'il n'était plus un enfant, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'habitacle. Une adresse énoncée d'une voix autoritaire et le taxi démarra en trombe sous les yeux ahuris des policiers.

John, ébahi, regarda son colocataire comme s'il s'était soudainement changé en dragon assis sur un tas d'or. Ce qui serait surement plus probable que l'élan d'attention improbable du génie. A moins qu'il ne veuille juste s'éloigner de la source de bêtise qu'était le commun des mortels. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Rassuré, il lâcha des yeux Sherlock, qui était toujours anormalement silencieux. Pas que John s'en plaigne. Juste qu'il redoutait le moment où son petit miracle éclaterait en mille morceaux pour le rendre à la pénible réalité. Bien résolu à profiter de ce calme inespéré il se rencogna sur la banquette, posant son front brulant sur la vitre délicieusement froide. Mais alors qu'il se détendait enfin, Sherlock décida de redevenir Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

John grommela, peu enclin à se faire remonter les bretelles.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé venir.

Surpris, le docteur releva la tête. Serait-ce une sorte de… Prévenance ?

-Malade tu m'es inutile.

Faux espoir. Toujours faute à la fièvre.

-M'inquiéter pour toi me ralentit. J'ai eu de la chance d'attraper Stuart, pour une fois que Lestrade m'a servi à quelque chose. Il m'a distancé alors que…

John avait arrêté d'écouter le monologue du brun à partir de « m'inquiéter ». A quel moment Sherlock avait-il développé la capacité de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Bien sûr, le détective tenait à lui. A sa manière. Mais il ne le montrait que très, très peu. Et le disait encore moins. La fièvre devait lui donner des hallucinations auditives.

-John tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-Hein ? Oh oui, désolé Sherlock.

Simple, concis et, pitié, du silence.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je déteste me répéter, tu le sais.

Merde, loupé.

-Tu aurais pu le deviner, finit-il par répondre.

-Je ne devine pas John, tu le sais. Et j'étais sur une affaire. Je ne dois pas dissiper mon attention.

-Tu ne te gênes pas pourtant d'habitude. Tout pour être désagréable.

John grinça des dents. Il se savait injuste. Mais Sherlock pouvait être si horripilant. Et le mal de crâne qui menaçait de faire exploser sa tête ne l'aidait pas à rassembler sa patience. Et puis au moins Sherlock se la bouclait.

Merde. Pas normal. Le blond coula un regard de l'autre côté de la banquette. Le détective avait les yeux résolument tournés vers la vitre, les lèvres pincées. Vexé. Le docteur soupira. Même à moitié bouffé par la fièvre c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

-Sherlock.

Mouvement à peine visible d'un sourcil brun. Bien.

-Je suis désolé. Même si je ne devrais pas. Mais j'ai de la fièvre. Donc je suis désolé.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-La ferme.

Micro sourire suite à cet échange si habituel entre eux. Affectueux. Mission accomplie. Le brun ne ressemblait plus à un enfant boudant son père. Ses épaules s'étaient détendues, ses yeux s'attardaient maintenant sur John, étrangement chaleureux, cherchant à rattraper ce qu'ils avaient occulté durant l'enquête.

-Sueur, regard moins concentré qu'à l'accoutumé : température d'un peu plus de 38 degrés Celsius, trop mais pas critique. Narines rouges et abimées par les frottements répétitif des mouchoirs, ce qui explique les bruits déplaisants mais récurrents que tu fais depuis une semaine. Jambe roide, tu as forcé pour me suivre, malgré ton état. Cela révèle-t-il une tendance au masochisme ? Je sais ça ne me concerne pas, ne fronce pas tant les sourcils. Vêtements trempés, tu es tombé ou plutôt tu t'es laissé tomber dans une flaque, ce qui ne doit pas arranger ton état.

-Élémentaire mon cher Sherlock, ricana John, malgré tout heureux d'avoir enfin l'attention complète de son ami, bien que les déductions soient aisées à faire.

-Ce n'était pas très compliqué effectivement. Tu aurais pu me rappeler à l'ordre, comme habituellement. Tu ne l'as pas fait, tu étais aussi absorbé que moi par l'enquête. Je ne suis pas plus fautif que toi et j'accepte tes excuses.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. La vérité sonnait comme le pire aveu de mauvaise fois qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Mais Sherlock avouait être à moitié en faute, ce qui était déjà énorme. Et John était trop fatigué pour en demander plus. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se renfonça sur le siège, prêt à profiter des embouteillages pour piquer un somme, quand l'autre énergumène commença à se tortiller. Après quelques acrobaties qui lui valurent un regard méfiant du chauffeur il arriva finalement à ôter son manteau, qu'il drapa sur les genoux du malade. Il l'examina une seconde, jugea son œuvre imparfaite puisqu'il remonta le pardessus jusqu'au menton de John avant de le coincer derrière ses épaules frissonnantes. Il eut un sourire satisfait qui parut la chose la plus incongrue et merveilleuse aux yeux du blond. Celui-ci sentait le manteau le réchauffer doucement, au moins tout autant que le regard attentif braqué sur lui, _et bon Dieu était-ce de la tendresse de la part de Sherlock ?_ Il remercia la fièvre qui lui colorait déjà les joues sans quoi le détective aurait remarqué l'énorme fard qu'il était en train de piquer. Réflexion stupide. Sherlock l'avait remarqué. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que toute son attention était focalisée sur lui ? Un deuxième sourire fléchit la courbe de ses lèvres, bien goguenard cette fois-ci, alors que John effectuait une retraite stratégique en détournant le regard. Foutu détective avec ses foutus super-pouvoirs de déduction.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de plus maugréer qu'une quinte de toux le secoua tout entier, le faisant se plier de douleur. La tête lui tourna et il se laissa retomber en sifflant, les poumons en feu. Il n'atterrit cependant pas sur la banquette usée mais dans les bras étonnement agréables de son colocataire qui s'était rapproché. John releva les yeux, surpris, pour tomber sur un visage inquiet mais sûr de lui. OK, cette journée était décidément bizarre. Et il n'était pas le seul à être malade, Sherlock devait aussi être atteint. Très atteint. Où était l'hosto le plus proche déjà ?

Faisant fi du trouble plus qu'apparent de John, le détective entreprit d'ajuster leur position. Il se colla contre le flanc du souffreteux pour le caler entre ses bras avant de rabattre le manteau sur leur deux corps. Le blond était incroyablement tendu. Avait-il déjà eu un contact aussi poussé et prolongé avec le cadet ? Non jamais. C'était tout à la fois gênant et plaisant, inédit mais déjà familier. Et il se surprenait à regretter de ne pas y avoir eu le droit plus tôt. De toute manière il était trop fatigué pour protester et il y avait des bouchons monstrueux, autant rester là. _Mauvaise foi._ En plus Sherlock avait encerclé sa taille de ses grands bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Et puis il était au chaud et c'était très bien pour lutter contre sa grippe. Donc il n'allait pas bouger mais plutôt s'appuyer plus lourdement contre son ami et même nicher son visage dans le creux du coup pale, histoire de dormir bien confortablement. Ouais, très bon programme. D'ailleurs Sherlock ne moufta pas, se contentant de promener son nez dans les mèches blondes, un tendre sourire obstinément accroché aux lèvres et que le docteur ne vit pas. _La journée n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement…_

 **Voilà donc pour ce premier OS.**

 **J'aime bien imaginer John avec un langage ordurier, je trouve ça plus drôle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et question fondamentale: dois-je continuer sur ce fandom ou fuir ? XD**

 **(Si vous avez des remarques sur le style/orthographe, je prends aussi ^^)**

 **KISS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis très heureuse, vous avez accueilli mon petit OS avec beaucoup d'indulgence, vos commentaires me sont allés droit au cœur ! A la demande de certaines je me suis lancée dans une suite. Le résultat me laisse une chtouille perplexe. Mais je vous laisse seuls juges!**

 **Ces merveilleux personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, je ne gagne rien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Quand ils arrivèrent au 221b John était bien plus reposé. Deux heures de sieste niché dans les bras accueillants de son ami avait considérablement allégé sa fatigue, merci les embouteillages. Le réveil avait été un poil gênant même si Sherlock n'avait rien ajouté à l'embarras du malade, s'abstenant de tout commentaire. John était sorti de sa léthargie, hébété, puis avait rougit furieusement en réalisant leur position. Il s'était ensuite extrait de la voiture en quatrième vitesse, laissant à son ami le soin de payer le taxi, pour une fois. Etonnée de sa mine écarlate, Madame Hudson essaya de l'interroger mais le médecin lui répondit à peine, trop occupé à se ruer dans les escaliers en une vaine tentative d'échapper à sa gêne. Manque de bol, la cause de celle-ci habitait au même endroit que lui et s'engageait calmement à sa suite, rassurant leur logeuse par quelques mots évasifs. La vieille dame regarda ses deux petits protégés rentrer chez eux, perplexe. Puis un gloussement lui échappa, imaginant tout à fait (et avec un peu trop de détails pour une respectable femme de son âge) ce que le détective avait pu faire à John pour le mettre dans cet état. Puis elle rentra chez elle, sereine, sûre que Sherlock saurait régler le problème.

C'était pourtant mal connaître le brun, qui se retrouva les bras ballants dans le salon, _inadapté social bonjour_ !, le bruit d'une porte claquant à l'étage résonnant dans ses oreilles. Apparemment, l'ancien soldat appliquait à la lettre les méthodes de l'armée, ici une parfaite retraite stratégique dans sa chambre, afin de mettre au point un nouveau plan, tout du moins c'est ce que Sherlock et sa brillante compréhension des comportements humains en avaient déduit. En espérant que celui-ci (on parle du plan, faut suivre) ne soit pas trop défensif. Sherlock n'avait que très peu envie de voir son joli blogueur le fuir pour un simple câlin. Qui n'avait pas eu l'air de tant le déranger sur le moment d'ailleurs. Et oui « joli ». Posséder un esprit analytique plus efficace que celui du commun des mortels, _frimeur_ , ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques réflexions esthétiques, et pas qu'à l'égard de membres en décomposition (à sa décharge, cette cervelle éclatée sur le mur, à la suite d'une balle tirée à bout portant, offrait vraiment un magnifique camaïeu de rose. En plus la courbe de la gerbe spongieuse était splendide.). Et à ses yeux, donc, John était joli. Une petite voix lui soufflait que le terme avait une connotation un peu trop féminine pour son ami résolument viril, _sexy !_ , mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui accorder un autre adjectif. « Joli » convenait parfaitement. Une jolie bouche, de jolis yeux, une jolie carrure tout à fait appréciable, de jolies fess- _HAHUM_ ,une jolie façon de le rembarrer quand il était un peu trop abrupte dans ses demandes, bref, tout un tas de jolies choses qui composaient son ami et qui le rendait indispensable à la vie de Sherlock. Même s'il ne lui disait pas.

Car ce n'était pas une chose à dire à son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà que John se retranchait loin de lui pour une simple sieste tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente entre ses bras (et, pardi, Sherlock avait plein d'autre idées de câlins moins innocents), sûr qu'il fuirait à l'entente d'une telle déclaration. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fuyait-il ? Un contact aussi prolongé avec le grand et l'unique détective consultant était un honneur offert à très peu de personnes ! John serait-il un peu ingrat ? Sûr que Molly n'aurait pas tant rechigné !

Décontenancé, Sherlock fit le tour du salon, cherchant un moyen de forcer John à sortir de son fortin. Peut-être que le bruit d'une arme à feu ferait ressurgir ses instincts militaires… Mais s'en suivrait une gueulante mémorable comme le blond en avait si bien le secret. Contre-productif. Un grand coup de clairon ? Une chanson grivoise qu'affectionnent tant les soldats ? Ou alors….

Dans sa chambre John tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les rougeurs incrustées sur son visage. Trop d'informations d'un coup. Sherlock gentil. Attentionné. Beaucoup trop antithétique pour son pauvre cerveau surchauffé. Sherlock confortable. Chaud, tendre et agréable. Ca c'était carrément un aller-retours dans la quatrième dimension. Et l'avait-il réellement trouvé « diablement séduisant » quelques heures plus tôt ? Putain de bordel de merde. Et il n'avait même plus assez de fièvre pour se voiler la face. Chier.

John se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre exigüe. Il avait besoin de thé pour se remettre les idées en place. Le thé c'était magique. Le thé guérissait tout. Et John avait besoin urgemment de thé pour noyer ses pensées gênantes. Sherlock séduisant. Bin voyons ! Comme si mesurer trois mètres de haut pour 50 kilos pouvait rendre quelqu'un séduisant. Comme si un amas de boucles brunes pouvait sembler soyeux. Comme si une bouche ridicule en forme de cœur pouvait attirer son regard en toute circonstance. Stupide. Affabulations. Complétement à côté de la plaque. Tout juste bon pour Molly. _Mauvaise foi._ Mais hors de question que la légiste touche à son Sherlock. _Sursaut de franchise._

Bordel.

Il lui fallait vraiment du thé. Problème, Sherlock se trouvait entre lui et son breuvage salvateur.

John en était à considérer l'idée de descendre par la gouttière pour aller se prendre une tasse au pub quand une mélodie familière monta du salon. Est-ce que Sherlock se foutait de sa gueule ? Lui qui n'avait jamais fait montre de la moindre preuve de patriotisme (et qui se moquait du sien !) jouait l'hymne nationale. Au violon. Et plutôt joliment en plus. Foutrement bien s'il devait être honnête. Mais il n'avait pas à l'être.

Le blond arrêta sa marche pour écouter plus attentivement son ami jouer. Celui-ci du d'ailleurs le sentir avec ses foutus aptitudes pas humaines _(est-ce que les dragons (vous savez, celui assis sur un tas d'or) avaient un genre de radar ?)_ car il glissa immédiatement vers une autre mélodie. Les yeux de John s'agrandir de stupeur _. You're in the army now._ Dans le genre musique joyeuse… Il voulait le faire déprimer ?!Avant que le soldat ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise le violoniste passai déjà au morceau suivant. La mâchoire de John se décrocha. _In the navy_ , sérieusement ?! Il n'avait même pas été dans la Marine bordel ! Et comment diable Sherlock pouvait-il connaître YMCA ? Et putain, il comptait lui faire tous les morceaux relatifs à l'armée ? C'était quoi ça ? Un message subliminal ?! Il voulait qu'il retourne en Afghanistan ? Et puis franchement, il avait des goûts de chiotte. Il n'y avait pas plus gay que YMCA. A part George Mickael (que John appréciait, de façon tout à fait hétérosexuelle bien sûr).

Sherlock entendit son ami _(et oui les dragons sentent bien les vibrations de l'air. Comme un serpent. Tout est dans la langue. Même si le détective n'était évidemment pas un dragon. Fallait-il vraiment le préciser ?!)_ se remettre à marcher mais plus calmement, surement en train de l'écouter jouer. Le brun était très fier de lui. Un petit tour sur YouTube pour trouver et mémoriser des musiques appropriées (oui il ne connaissait pas l'hymne national, _et alors ?_ ) et il obtenait déjà toute l'attention de John. Il ne restait plus qu'à porter le coup final. Il s'éclaircit la voix, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux paroles et entama directement le refrain :

« It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay wayyyyyyyy »

Il enchainait à peine avec la seconde phrase que John dévala les escaliers pour débouler dans le salon comme si le diable lui courrait au cul. Ce qui était à peu près le cas (même si le détective ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème, car le diable fut le plus séduisant des anges, et ça devait être vachement agréable de se faire courtiser par un si bel homme. Et non le brun ne se comparait absolument pas à cette beauté diabolique. Voyons. Il n'était pas si orgueilleux. _Mauvaise foi !_ ). Sherlock s'arrêta de chanter, l'air foutrement satisfait. Mission « Sauver le soldat John » réussie avec succès mon capitaine ! Par contre le blond semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Tout rouge, le regard un peu fou, l'air étonné de voir Sherlock et pas un vil imitateur _(Moriarty y es-tu ?)_ qui lui ferait une blague de mauvais goût. Le détective posa délicatement son violon sur la table basse et attendit que son ami se remette de ses émotions fortes. Celui-ci sembla retrouver son souffle puisqu'il commença à balbutier en pointant un doigt tremblant vers le brun :

« Bon Dieu Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ? »

Il faillit répondre « toi » mais opta pour une réponse qui ne ferait pas fuir John à toutes jambes. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

« La fièvre altère un peu trop des capacités cognitives John. Je chantais, il me semble que c'était évident.

-Mais pourquoi _ça_ ?

-Et bien j'ai longuement balancé entre ce dernier morceau et « Bang bang into the room » mais je me suis rappelé que tu pouvais être très prude et qu'il ne fallait pas trop t'effaroucher. »

Apparemment la réponse ne semblait pas éclairer John, qui peinait à analyser le sous-entendu sexuel de la phrase en même temps que la moquerie à peine voilée sur sa possible pudibonderie. Le voyant ainsi pédaler dans la semoule (Afghane?), Sherlock continua ses explications.

« Je voulais te faire descendre. Titiller ton passé militaire me semblait une bonne façon d'attiser ta curiosité, asséna-t-il doctement.

-C'est le plan le plus pourri qui ai pu sortir de ta caboche, souffla John, à peu près remis de ses émotions mais toujours aussi largué.

-Pourtant efficace puisque tu es là devant moi. »

Foutu génie et sa putain de répartie. Pourtant quelque chose intriguait encore le blond.

« Mais pourquoi cette dernière chanson ? Et je ne suis ni prude, ni effarouché. Connard. »

Voilà. Parfait. Un problème à la fois. Et tant pis si le sourcil sarcastiquement relevé de l'autre asperge semblait se foutre de lui. La possibilité d'un quelconque « bang bang » dans une chambre devra bien attendre. _Idée alléchante._

« Simple morceau qui me semblait tout à fait approprié à la situation John. Ne le prend pas pour toi. »

Bah voyons ! Et comment devait-il le prendre alors ? _Par derrière !_

Oh bordel _._ Venait-il vraiment de penser à _ça_? Deux fois ?!

Alors que John semblait être en plein débat avec lui-même, le brun reprit son violon et sa plus belle voix pour porter le coup de grâce.

« You can't be too flirty, [Tu ne dois pas être trop dragueur]

I know how to undress me. [Je sais comment me déshabiller.]

I wanna be your fantasy, [Je veux être ton fantasme,]

Baby you could be mine! [Bébé tu pourrais être mien.]

You just leave it all up to me [Tu dois juste me laisser faire]

We can have good time. [On peut prendre du bon temps.] "

Là John s'étouffa directement avec sa propre salive, ne pouvait décidemment plus ignorer le rentre-dedans tout sauf subtil de son colocataire. Le temps qu'il cesse de s'étrangler Sherlock finissait déjà son refrain d'un « Kiss ! » agrémenté d'un clin d'œil provocateur. Maudit soit Prince et ses chansons beaucoup trop évocatrices pour sa santé mentale. Et maudite soit sa foutue fièvre (déjà partie) qui lui donnait diablement chaud, et, _non_ , ce n'était pas son trop sexy colocataire qui le mettait dans un état pareil, surtout pas quand il avançait vers lui avec cette démarche- _là_ , un peu trop prédatrice à son goût, _parfaite !_ , assurée, comme s'il allait effectivement se déshabiller au milieu du salon, alors que putain de bordel de merde, _oui !_ , non. Chier. Il n'était même pas foutu de s'accorder avec lui-même.

De toute manière Sherlock semblait vouloir décider à sa place, _comme d'habitude_ , puisqu'il se plaqua contre lui, trop, _pas assez !_ , proche. Est-ce que ça comptait comme un viol si seule la moitié de sa personne était contre ?

Cette considération n'empêcha pas ni le brun de l'embrasser, ni sa partie consentante de lui répondre ardemment. _Traître de corps._

Une dernière pensée traversa l'esprit du blond alors que sa conscience réfractaire rendait les armes sous les assauts de l'ennemi : putain de comment étaient-ils passé d'un pauvre câlin à un roulage de patin en règle ?

Sûr que c'était de la faute à la fièvre. Et que Sherlock devait aussi être atteint !

 **Fin**

 **Bon Dieu. Je suis partie en cacahuète. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressemble à une comédie musicale ?**

 **J'espère en tout cas vous avoir plu, au moins autant que pour le premier chap. Apporter une conclusion, aussi ridicule et délurée soit elle, est plus difficile que d'écrire une tranche de vie. Ça va, je ne me suis pas trop cassé la gueule ? XD**

 **Dîtes moi tout !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
